Stop, Mange !
by Butterfly1994
Summary: Lay ne le supporte plus ... Il faut vraiment que Xiumin mange [EXO] (Xiumin x Lay)


Encore aujourd'hui je te vois te dépenser comme un malade dans notre salle de danse, encore aujourd'hui tu ne manges presque rien et encore aujourd'hui je te regarde, inquiet de cette perte de poids conséquente. Tous, nous sommes tous très inquiets. Seulement il est impensable pour nous de te faire une quelconque remarque, après tous tu es le plus âgé d'entre nous. Pourquoi ? Bon dieu pourquoi as-tu écouté ses salopes qui se disent être nos fans ? Etre fan, c'est montrer du respect pour les artistes qu'on apprécie. Mais elles, elles te détruisent peu à peu. Comment ont-elles pu te faire croire que tu étais trop gros ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas elles ont fait comprendre à la compagnie qu'il fallait que tu perdes du poids et vite. Résultat tu ne manges presque plus et tu t'épuises avec nos activités. Hyung tu me fais peur, tu nous fais très peur. Le jour ou ton corps ne le supportera plus on pourrait te perdre. Je pourrais te perdre… Il en est hors de question ! Kim Min Seok tu vas manger, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Nous rentrons enfin au dortoir, la journée d'aujourd'hui se terminant assez tôt, 19H, je me décide à faire la cuisine pour le groupe. Espérant en secret que tu manges une assiette entière. Seulement voilà, une fois à table tu joues plus avec la nourriture que tu la manges. Je sens l'énervement monter en moi, il faut vraiment que je me calme sinon hyung ou pas je vais pousser ma gueulante !

La goutte de trop fut quand je t'ai vu vider le contenu de ton assiette dans celle de Luhan.

_ Kim Min Seok arrêtes ça tous de suite ! Dis-je sur un ton glacial.

La table devint silencieuse et tous me regardèrent avec de grands yeux, je vis même Tao me faire signe de la fermer. Désolé Tao, mais il est hors de question que je continu à me taire. C'est trop dur pour moi de le voir se détruire comme ça, surtout pour une bande de pouffiasses.

_ Maintenant tu arrêtes ce cirque et tu manges ! Continuais-je

_ Lay, parle-moi autrement, je suis ton hyung je te rappelle

_ Hyung ou pas, il est grand temps que quelqu'un te dise d'arrêter tes conneries !

Tu te figeas, les autres semblaient suivre l'échange comme on suit un match de tennis. N'ayant pas besoin de spectateurs, je les mis à la porte de la cuisine. Une fois la porte refermée, je me rapprochai de toi.

_ Min Seok hyung, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, il faut vraiment que tu manges. Tu es en train de virer anorexique avec tes bêtises.

_ Je …

_ Non, aucune excuse, continuais-je en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, tu as voulu faire plaisir à ce que tu croyais être des fans du groupe. Cependant la réalité est que c'est filles ne méritent aucunement notre attention et encore moins la tienne.

Tu continuas à me fixer mais je vis d'un coup apparaitre des larmes. Tu te mis à pleurer et je ne pu faire autre chose que te prendre dans mes bras.

_ Hyung, je ne te laisserais pas sortir de cette pièce sans que tu es mangé quelque chose, je peux comprendre qu'une assiette c'est un peu trop vu que tu n'as plus l'habitude de manger, mais manges au moins un peu de riz.

Tu te contentas d'hocher la tête et de prendre une des bols encore présent sur la table.

_ A partir de maintenant je te surveillerai à chaque repas, et si tu ne manges pas je te jure que tu le regretteras.

_ Mais Lay, je n'ai plus l'habitude de manger, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à engloutir une assiette entière ? Me demandas-tu inquiet.

_ Je ne te demande pas de manger une assiette entière d'ici demain, par contre je veux que tu réapprennes à manger petit à petit.

_ Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, et puis les fans vont crier un voyant que je reprends du poids …

_ Mes bordel ! Les filles qui disent cela ne sont pas des fans, ce ne sont que des salopes ! Nos vrais fans vont surtout être ravis que tu reprennes du poids. As-tu été faire un tour sur le net récemment ? Parce que des fans qui s'inquiètent pour ta santé ce n'est pas ce qui manque !

_ Je … euh …

_ Désolé de te crier dessus, mais je ne vois plus que ça pour te faire réagir.

_ Je vais essayer Lay, je te le promets, mais je ne sais pas si ça va marcher.

_Tu vas y arriver et je vais t'aider.

Après ça tu finis le bol de riz que tu avais commencé à manger pendant notre discussion puis tu allas directement te coucher. Je fis la vaisselle et partis à mon tour dans ma chambre.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent je ne te quittai pas d'une semelle et je pu constater que tu faisais vraiment des efforts pour te réalimenter correctement. Trois semaines après notre 'altercation ' tu arrivais à manger une assiette entière, bien sûr tu ne pouvais pas manger de dessert derrière mais c'était déjà génial. Plus le temps avançait plus tu étais capable de manger correctement et cela me rendais heureux. Seulement je me doutais bien que tu n'allais plus avoir besoin de moi et que la proximité qui c'était installée entre nous grâce à l'aide que je te donnais allait, elle aussi, disparaitre. Afin d'éviter d'avoir trop mal quand tu me repousseras, je commençai à m'éloigner de toi peu à peu, jusqu'à redevenir un simple ami, un camarade de boulot. Et bien évidement mon humeur se dégrada au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de toi. J'étais devenu tellement grognon que Kris avait fini par me prendre à part pour que je m'explique sur mon changement de comportement.

_ Bon maintenant ça suffit, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il l'air exaspéré.

_ C'est rien juste une mauvaise passe hyung.

_ Mais bien sûr, prend moi pour un idiot aussi pendant que tu y es.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je sais très bien ce qui se passe, j'attends juste que tu m'en parles de toi-même.

_ Quoi ?

_ Bon comme tu n'as pas l'air décidé à parler, je vais résumer la situation. Tu es amoureux de Xiumin, et tu l'as toujours été au plus loin que je m'en souvienne. Le voir dégrader sa santé te faisait tellement de mal que tu l'as remis sur le bon chemin. Seulement tu t'es éloigné de lui de peur de te faire jeter quand il n'aurait plus besoin de toi. C'est ça non ?

_ …

_ Qui ne dit rien consent. Mais vois-tu on a un petit problème à cause de tes bêtises.

_ Lequel ?

_ Vu que tu t'es mis à éviter Xiumin depuis quelques jours tu n'as certainement pas remarqué qu'il avait recommencé à mal s'alimenter.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Réfléchis imbécile ! Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, si tu veux des réponses, va les lui demander !

A la suite de ça, Kris me laissa seule dans un coin de la pièce. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de manger une seconde fois ? Est-ce que ces salopes ont recommencé à t'insulter ? Est-ce que la compagnie t'a engueulé ? Est-ce de ma faute ?

Je sursauta lorsque j'attendis la porte claquer.

_ Excuses-moi, la poignée m'a glissé des mains.

Tu te tenais droit devant moi semblant attendre quelque chose.

_ Kris m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

_ Hein ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

_ Ah, et bien il a dut se tromper, dis-tu en faisant demi-tour.

_ Xiumin Hyung ! Attends.

Tu te retournas vers moi, les yeux brillants, comme si tu étais sur le point de pleurer.

_Finalement j'ai bien une chose à te demander, dis-je en avançant vers lui. Pourquoi tu recommences tes bêtises ?

_ Je... euh... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

_Cherche pas d'excuse Kris t'as balancé, lâchais-je sentant l'énervement monter un moi. Pourquoi ?!

_ ... , Tu semblais chercher un moyen de sortir de là

_ Répond moi bordel ! Criais-je et attrapant tes épaules et en te plaquant contre un mur.

_ Pourquetureviennes …

_ Répètes, j'ai rein compris.

_ Pour que tu reviennes …

_ Que je revienne ?

_ Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu essayes de m'éviter depuis quelques jours ? Je me suis demandé ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal. Du coup la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour que tu reviennes vers moi c'est d'arrêter de manger encore une fois.

_ Alors c'est ma faute, je suis désolé, dis-je en te regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas des excuses que je veux, c'est comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ C'est compliqué, dis-je en me reculant.

_ Alors là non ! Crias-tu en m'attrapant par les épaules et en échangeant notre position. Hors de questions que tu t'en sortes aussi facilement, tu m'as fait cracher le morceau alors à ton tour.

_ Hyung, si je te dis la vérité tu vas me détester.

_ Dis toujours on verra bien après.

_ Non je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça.

_ Lay ! Dis-moi tout à la fin ! Sinon t'es sûr de me perdre là.

_ Je … je … euh … j'éprouve pour toi plus que de... L'amitié… beaucoup plus… , lâchais-je la tête baissée.

_Lay, lèves la tête.

Je m'exécutai, hésitant. Quand nos yeux entrèrent en contact j'eu comme un électrochoc. Tu ne semblais pas du tout choquer ou énerver, tu semblais même plutôt heureux. Sans que je comprenne réellement ce qui se passait tu te rapprochas doucement de moi et tu finis par poser tes lèvres sur les miennes. Mais bordel, tu étais en train de m'embrasser et moi je n'arrivais pas à réagir. Mon corps sortit de sa léthargie et je pu enfin répondre à ton baiser. Celui-ci était doux, enfin pour commencer, car rapidement ta langue demanda l'accès de ma bouche. L'échange devint alors beaucoup plus sensuel et brulant. Je sentis tes mains passer sous mon tee-shirt et venir caresser la peau de mon ventre. Ce geste me donna des frissons. A mon tour je passai mes mains sous ta chemise et je vins doucement cajoler la peau de ton dos. Le baiser ce brisa lorsque nous fûmes à bout de souffle. Cependant nos mains restèrent là où elles étaient, nous nous regardâmes, nos yeux remplis de désir.

_ Lay… Je veux qu'on le fasse …

_ Là maintenant ?

_ Oui j'ai vraiment très envie de toi, me dis-tu en fondant sur ma nuque, la mordillant doucement.

_Ah … Attends, on est encore dans la loge

_ On s'en fou…

_ Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir

_ Mais non …

_ Mais … Ah !

Tu venais tout juste de me souffler dans le cou pour me faire taire et ce fut efficace. Tu continuas jusqu'à ce que je finisse assis par terre, en voulant éviter cette torture. Une fois posé sur le sol tu me poussas et te mis à califourchon sur moi. Tu te penchas et tu repris mes lèvres pour un second baiser, encore plus envoûtant que le premier. Tes mains retrouvèrent rapidement leurs places sur mon ventre, retraçant les lignes de mes abdominaux. Cependant mon haut sembla vite t'embêter vu qu'il finit rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu descendis alors doucement tes lèvres le long de ma gorge, la mordillant et la suçotant, laissant quelques marques violacées. En ayant marre de ne pas pouvoir te caresser aisément, je te retirai ta chemise, ainsi nos torses entrent en contact et je pu continuer à caresser ton dos plus librement. Toi tu continuas ta descente sur mon torse, jouant de ta langue avec un de mes tétons, le mordillant, le suçotant, me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Lorsque que tu eu finis de t'amuser avec mes bouts de chaire, tu descendis plus bas, retraçant les contours de mes abdominaux avec ta langues. Je ne pus retenir un râle de plaisir lorsque, tout en continuant tes jeux de langues, tu vins caresser la bosse qu'était devenu mon entre jambe. Soudain tu arrêtas tout et te leva, je te vis alors défaire ta ceinture et retirer ton pantalon, tu fis d'ailleurs de même avec le miens dès que tu te rapprochas de moi. En reprenant ta position précédente tu fis exprès de faire entrer en contact nos deux virilités, ce geste nous fis gémir fortement. Tu m'embrassas alors violement, semblant résister à l'envie de me prendre immédiatement, sans préparation. Tes mains vinrent caresser le haut de mes cuisses, doucement, beaucoup trop doucement. Quand enfin tu commenças à remonter, tu effleuras à peine la bosse qui déformait mon boxer, chose qui me fis grogner de mécontentement et qui te fis sourire dans notre baiser. Sentant sûrement mon impatience tu te décidas à glisser une main à l'intérieur du dernier bout de tissus qui couvrait encore mon corps. Le contact de tes doigts sur la peau hyper sensible de mon intimité me fis lâcher un crie de pur plaisir. Je te vis passer ta langue sur tes lèvres, comme si tu t'apprêtais à déguster la meilleure des sucreries, sauf que là la sucrerie en question c'était moi. Après quelques longues caresses tu fis descendre mon boxer le long de mes jambes et tu le balanças, lui aussi, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu vins alors déposer quelques baisers à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis tu soufflas doucement sur ma virilité. Prenant conscience qu'on pourrait nous entendre je mordis mon poing pour empêcher un puissant gémissement de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Je t'entendis rire de me voir dans cette état. Tu déposas tout d'abord quelques baisers sur l'objet de tes désirs, puis commença à le lécher comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise. Enfin tu le fis entrer dans ta bouche et commença de lents vas et viens. De mon côté je mordais à sang ma mains afin qu'un minimum de bruits suspects sortent de ma bouche. Tu allais et venais sur mon sexe tout en accélèrent la cadence au fur et à mesure. D'un coup tu arrêtas ta douce torture et commença à sucer trois de tes doigts en me regardant, un air pervers peint sur ton visage. Cela eu le don de m'exciter encore plus, enfin si cela était encore possible. Tu arrêtas ton petit manège et te remis à sucer mon intimité, alternant entre mouvements rapides et lents, me faisant doucement mais sûrement perdre la tête. Soudain je sentis un doigt caresser doucement mon entrée et sans que je m'y attende, ce même doigt me pénétra et je sentis une petite douleur. Cependant tu te mis à le bouger et cette douleur diminua, laissant place à de l'inconfort. Voyant que je ne disais rien tu fis entrer un deuxième doigt en moi et je sentis la douleur revenir, un peu plus forte que la première fois. Tu commenças à bouger tes doigts tout en continuant ta douce torture sur mon sexe. Enfin tu entras un troisième doigt ce qui me fis lâcher un petit cri étouffé par ma main. La douleur était revenue encore plus forte, mais tes doux mouvements pour me détendre et tes actions sur mon sexe la faire passer encore une fois. Lorsque tu retiras tes doigts et que tu stoppas tous mouvements sur ma virilité, je compris que tu allais passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu écartas un peu plus mes cuisses et tu vins te caler entre elles, puis tu surélevas un peu mon bassin pour avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Tu me regardant droit dans les yeux et tu t'excusas d'avance, puis tu me pénétras d'un coup sec. La douleur fut énorme, je te mordis l'épaule pour faire taire mon cri de douleur. Tu te mis à me caresser et à me dire des mots doux afin de m'aider à me détendre. J'eu l'impression d'attendre une éternité avant que la douleur diminue, lorsque ce fut le cas, je te fis un signe de la tête et tu commenças de lent vas et viens. La douleur revint alors mais au fur et à mesure que tu bougeais en moi la douleur diminuait. Soudain tu cognas contre une zone très sensible et une décharge de plaisir parcourut mon corps.

_ Min Seok, là… encore

Suite à ma demande tu recommenças ton geste de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus violement. Si bien que la douleur passée fut très vite oubliée. Sentant la fin finir tu vins attraper mon membre et tu exécutas dessus des va et viens de la même vitesse que ceux que tu faisais en moi. Nous nous libérâmes ensemble dans des râles de plaisir. Tu te retiras doucement de moi, puis tu vins me prendre dans tes bras.

_ Min Seok… Je t'aime

_ Moi aussi Lay, moi aussi

Puis tu m'embrassas avec une douceur infinie.

_ Dis tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on se rhabille ? Les autres doivent attendre qu'on ouvre pour pouvoir venir se changer.

_ Oh merde, fut la seule chose que je pus te répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tôt dans le couloir permettant d'accéder aux loges Luhan, Chen et Tao lançaient des regards lourds de reproches au leader des EXO-M.

_ Je suis désolé les gars, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils feraient ça ici.


End file.
